


Changes in Fashion

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [14]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fedora, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pleather, Tweed - Freeform, fashion - Freeform, hints of romance, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Han and the fashion accessories that define him and his friends.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Qi'ra/Han Solo
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Changes in Fashion

Veda Fedora 

At night Han and Qi’ra escaped Lady Proxima’s sewers and climbed out of the grates into the well-lit streets where wives and daughters of high-ranking Imperials shopped for clothes costing more than Han could pilfer in a decade. 

They’d disable the alarms to these stores that’d been deserted by proprietor and customers until daylight and sneak in to try on the fashionable wares they didn’t dare steal. In a veda fedora, Qi’ra would pose in the mirror a thousand different ways but always with thick lips pouted and eyes wide as she said fedoras were her favorite hat. 

Like a Beast in a Circus

“I hate them,” Chewie growled, the rage echoing deep in his throat. Han knew he was talking about the Imperials who had enslaved him. Chewie was so mad at the memory of Imperial enslavement that he was shedding great tufts of Wookie fur all over the Falcon’s lounge—redecorating in inimitable Wookie style. Chewie’s memories of slavery wouldn’t die any more than his fury at the shame and suffering inflicted on his people would. They’d last forever: a testament to Imperial brutality. “When I didn’t work fast enough as a slave, they’d whip me like a beast in a circus.” 

Satchel for a Swift Getaway 

After he helped Luke survive to shoot down the Death Star, Han found himself an acclaimed hero by the Rebel Alliance. He was given a shiny medal by that pretty princess who’d finally looked on him with a sweet smile rather than bitter disgust. He tucked the medal into the satchel he always kept packed with essentials in case he needed to make a swift getaway. 

Yet he never did make that swift getaway from the Rebel Alliance. The kid Luke needed him too much, and the princess would look on him with contempt again if he made his getaway. 

Pleather Pants

“I’d like to buy some leather pants,” Han remarked to Chewie as they entered a cutting-edge clothes shop on Smuggler’s Moon with credits burning a hole in Han’s pocket after a successful spice run. 

“You can’t afford real leather.” Chewie glanced at the price tags on the real leather pants and gave a moan that caused several browsing customers to stare at him in alarm. Casual conversation sounds for Wookies were seldom so commonplace for other species. “You might have to settle for fake leather.” 

“Pleather.” Han snorted his disdain. “I’ll walk around naked before I wear pleather pants.” 

Teasing Tweed

“If you win, you get the Falcon back.” Han slurred his syllables as he stared at his sabaac hand. He must’ve had a few too many Coruscant Coolers if he was offering Lando an opportunity to regain the ship they both loved so much, but he couldn’t stop gambling or drinking. It was an addiction to chance and thrill that drove and defined him. “If I win, you have to wear tweed for a month.” 

“Tweed for a month?” sputtered Lando, nearly spitting out his Bespin Freeze. “I’ll look like a mad professor teaching astrophics at the University of Coruscant.”


End file.
